Tidal Waves
by AnimeLover1999
Summary: Sam and Becca reunite with two childhood friends, leading them to form new friendships and maybe find love along the way. HikaruxOC KaoruxOC
1. Introduction

Hi, nice to meet you/nice to see you again. If you don't know us, we're Sam and Becca. If you've had the displeaure of reading our previous story "Our Encounter with the Host Club", we deeply apologize because of how shit it was, but it was written when we were both 12. Being 16 now, we are ready to put our mature(ish) minds to work to bring you something that might be worth reading. We rated thius "T" because there will be some kissing and romantic moments, but there will be no adult like content (such as the sexy time). Here are some quick character descriptions of our OCs (who are actually heavily based on us), enjoy!

 **Name:** Rebecca Elizabeth Matavovsky  
 **Nickname(s):** Becca, Beska (bee'ska)  
 **Hair:** Brown ombre, hip-length  
 **Eyes** : Hazel  
 **Height** : 5'4  
 **Body Type** : Curvy  
 **Talents** : Can speak fluent German, English, and Japanese; can play the violin, tuba, and baritone; can touch bottom of chin with tongue  
 **Favorite Things** : Spicy food; takis; the color black; floppy hats; alone time  
 **Least Favorite Things** / **Fears** : Dumb people; being in crowds; doctors  
 **Personality** : Anti-social, sarcastic, pessimistic, funny, kind to those she knows and indifferent towards strangers, a bitch  
 **Saying** : "Nein!"

 **Name** : Samantha Marie Bregan  
 **Nickname(s):** Sam  
 **Hair** : Auburn, midchest-length  
 **Eyes** : Hazel  
 **Height** : 5'5  
 **Body Type** : Curvy  
 **Talents** : Can speak fluent French, English, and Japanese; can play the clarinet and drums; can touch her nose with her tongue  
 **Favorite Things** : Italian food; pasta; the color purple; (badly) dancing; Disney songs  
 **Least Favorite Things/Fears:** Clowns; the dark; rude ass people  
 **Personality** : Social, optimistic, funny, mostly kind towards everyone, a bitch when need be  
Saying: "Rude as hell"

We hope you guys enjoy this story. We can't have a regular posting schedule, but we will try our best to have at least one chapter per week. Look out for chapter one!


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

First Day

 _italics: flashback_  
normal text: present time

 _Laying back looking at the clouds, the quartet prepared for what seemed to be their final goodbye. The boys were heading off to Ouran Academy the next morning, and the girls were lead to believe they were heading off to Lobelia in two years time._  
 _"I can't believe this is it," Sam whispered mournfully. Mori hummed in response, while Becca and Honey just continued to stare at the sky._  
 _"It doesn't have to be the end," Honey tried to comfort._  
 _"We're two years apart and going to seperate schools, what else could it be?" Becca said bitterly. The group fell silent as her words sank in. She was right after all. Honey and Mori had Kendo and Karate Club after school, while the girls had music lessons. There was no time to mingle anymore, and the girls were too young to have cell phones._  
 _The friends laid back in the sun, trying to grasp the fact that this may as well be their last moment together._

The two girls, now older, stood outside the doors of Ouran Academy, trying to gather enough courage to enter.  
"We'll be fine," Becca said unconvincingly. Sam laughed nervously in response, "Yeah, what's the worse that can happen?"  
Multiple bad senarios flashed through their minds, only increasing their feeling of unease.  
The sound of the warning bell pulled them out of their reverie, and forced them to take a fearful step into the school.  
They hurried to their homeroom class 1A, only to have to wait outside for the teacher to arrive.  
They observed the students entering the classrom, hoping to gain soem sort of intel on the people they would be spending the rest of their highschool lives with. They didn't discover much useful information, but couldn't help to overhear a group of gossiping girls talking about a "host club".  
"What the fuck is a host club?" Becca mumbled under her breath. Sam, while shrugging, noticed the teacher approaching and nudged Becca to warn her to watch her words.  
"Am I correct in assuming you two are the new students?" A young male teacher asked the two anxious girls.  
"Yes sir," Sam replied shakily.  
"Awesome. My name is Chris Pratt and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. If you would please follow me." He ushered the pair into the room, shutting th edoor behind them and passing them on the way to his desk.  
"Class, we are gathered here today to welcome these two young girls into our happy family. Please show them the same love and respect I show to you." Sam and Becca stared at the sea of amused faces as a paper airplane soared throught the air in front of them, successfully hitting a red-haired boy in the face.  
"Hey!" The boy shouted, but it was drowned out by laughter as he showed the girls to their seats, letting out a small "good luck" on his way back.  
For the girls, the rest of homeroom was spent analyzing their new surroundings, trying to get used to the strange atmospere. Again, they heard talk of this "host club", but this time they heard two familiar names.  
The names Takashi and MItskuni stood out to them, as they finally decided to go to this "host club" and see what all the fuss about, and to see if they're assumptions were correct.  
The friends seperated after homeroom, trying to get to their classes on time, which to their dismay they did not have together.  
The rest of the day passed rather quickly, as no significant events happened and no memorable friendships were formed.  
Sam and Becca found themselves waiting outside of another set of doors, but this time it was the doors to Music Room 3, where the infamous host club met.  
Sam placed her hand on the right door, while Becca placed hers on the left one. Together, they pushed opened the doors that would lead them to a whole new adventure.  
With a burst of blinding light and cherry blossom petals floating out of the doors, the girls heard many voices carry out the one word that would change their lives forever.  
"Welcome..."

 **And that concludes chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed! And if you're wondering why Chris Pratt suddenly appears, we've decided to have a bunch of celebrity cameos just to spice things up! Til next time! -Sam &Becca**


End file.
